


No Such Thing

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Healthy Communication, Insecure Steve Rogers, Loving Tony Stark, M/M, Nerd Tony Stark, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Thanks. It’s not much, really. JARVIS is running some sims back at the Tower, trying to see if it’s even worth it. Might be all for nothing if J. finds a problem, who knows.” Tony said dismissively, bringing their guests their plates and sitting down.“See? This is what I was talking about, May. All I managed today was to match the perfect shade of pink for a client. Meanwhile, this guy is revolutionizing cardiac equipment, for fun, and acts like he was the one mixing some colours.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	No Such Thing

“Steve! You looked so handsome,” May squealed, making him blush. “Your mom would have been so happy, kiddo.”

“I couldn't stop thinking about her the whole night,” Steve sighed. He was quiet for a while before finally letting the question on his mind roll off his tongue quietly. “You think she'd like him? Be ok with all this?”

“There is not a doubt in my mind she would have loved Tony and been beyond proud of you.” May threaded her fingers in his, squeezing as tightly as she could.

“I miss her, May… I just _miss_ her, you know?” Steve's brows knotted together in a frown. “This is ridiculous, it’s been a year and a half. I can't get her out of my head sometimes.”

“You two were close, Steve. I would worry if you’d forgotten about her already. I don’t think there is a regular or normal grieving timeline. You just have to take it one day at a time, as trite as that sounds.” Steve nodded, watching May as she flipped through the rest of the album, ooh-ing and ahh-ing along the way.

After they had watched the video, Tony and Peter had gone down to the basement so Tony could show off his toys, and hopefully help Peter figure out what was wrong with his laptop. Steve and May had settled with their wedding album, going through the pages as May gushed over them, like Steve had imagined their moms should have been doing on their wedding day. He had tried not to dwell on the thought, but with May there, it felt easy to talk to her about it, since she had known Sarah so well.

“You look so happy, sweetie,” May murmured, looking at one of Steve's favourite pictures from their first dance. Tony wrapped in his arms, smiling so sweetly, their eyes locked, as Steve placed a gentle kiss to his husband's wedding band – a move he had repeated so many times since that day, it felt natural now. A silent reminder of all the vows he had taken, and the ones he knew he would add to that list in a heartbeat if necessary.

“Tony is truly amazing… I don’t know what I did to deserve him. Sometimes, it really feels like it’s all a dream, and I’ll wake up…” He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “I don’t know, but it feels too good to be true some days.”

“Steve, you _do_ deserve this. I promise.” She closed the album and turned to face him, still holding his hand. She studied his face a bit before continuing, as if deciding if she would tell him what was on her mind. “Your mom told me so many times the kind of partner you deserved and that she hoped you’d find. And without even knowing, she described Tony to a T. It's like she spotted him, wherever she might be, and said _that's the man for my boy_ , and made sure you crossed paths.”

“That's a nice thought…” Steve turned to her and smiled.

“She worried about you, when you were with Drew, you know. She would come in for a coffee and tell me how much she missed you, because of him. And that’s when she would go on and on with her long list of what her baby boy deserved. And from my limited talks with you, James and Natasha, and even chatting with Tony, looks like you found that person. Definitely do not, for one-minute doubt that she would not be ok with this. Any of it.”

“Thanks, May.” Steve pulled her in for a long hug, not realizing how much he had needed to hear those words. “Okay, enough of that, dinner should be almost ready.”

They went to the kitchen, May helping Steve finish the last few things he needed for dinner and setting the table. When he asked FRIDAY to let Tony and Peter know to come up, May shook her head in disbelief.

“Peter might move in, you know that, right?”

“You know he is welcome over any time. We have the space and Tony might find it nice to have someone that actually understands him for a change. I am not smart enough to keep up with him a quarter of the time.” Steve looked down at the salad he was assembling, a frown gracing his face.

“Just because you aren’t computer smart doesn’t mean you aren’t smart in other ways. Bet Tony can’t paint or draw like you do.”

“That, he cannot,” Tony chimed in as they walked into the kitchen. “He also can’t cook as well as this guy.” He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist from the side, the blond throwing an arm around his shoulder and kissing his forehead. “This man, is the best part of me, no question.”

“Oh please, we both know that is not true. But thanks, sweetheart.” He smiled at Tony, hugging him closer. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah!” Peter exclaimed. “Mr. Stark showed me what was wrong with my laptop and we even found a way to fix it using parts from a _Starktab_. It runs so smooth now, it's incredible.”

“You didn’t have to do that!” May scolded Tony, who just shrugged.

“I had a few spares downstairs; it was no big deal. Took five whole minutes, and Pete did most of the work.” Tony stole a tomato from the salad bowl in front of him before Steve could catch him, smiling sweetly back when Steve just shook his head.

“What did you do the rest of the time?” the blond asked as he started serving everyone's plates.

“Remember I told you I was trying to figure out the battery problem for pacemakers? I think my idea may work… make them last longer, and for most older patients, never actually need a replacement. Peter is the one who gave me the missing piece for it to work. You’ll get a portion of that patent, kiddo.”

“That is so not necessary, Mr. Stark, it was just a small suggestion, really. You would have thought of it I’m sure.” Peter was looking shy, as May smiled at him.

“That's amazing sweetheart! I’m so proud of you.” Steve beamed at his husband, in awe of his genius, once again.

“Thanks. It’s not much, really. JARVIS is running some sims back at the Tower, trying to see if it’s even worth it. Might be all for nothing if J. finds a problem, who knows.” Tony said dismissively, bringing their guests their plates and sitting down.

“See? This is what I was talking about, May. All I managed today was to match the perfect shade of pink for a client. Meanwhile, this guy is revolutionizing cardiac equipment, for fun, and acts like he was the one mixing some colours.”

“Not for fun,” Tony quipped back. “I might need one so might as well make one that won't require multiple surgeries, ya know?”

“You’re amazing,” Steve brought his and Tony's plates to the table and placed a kiss to his temple as he sat down.

“I recognize that face,” May told her nephew. “Were Ben and I that bad?”

“Oh yeah! The bickering and trying to one-up that the other was always better? Exact same,” Peter responded, grabbing a roll from the basket in front of him, as the adults shared a laugh.

“Have you started thinking about where you’re applying for school?” Steve asked Peter.

“Applications are in already, actually. Just waiting for answers. Really hoping MIT works out, but there are some really great programs closer too. Trying not to get my hopes up…”

“MIT is fantastic and based on what I saw you do, they'd be stupid not to take you,” Tony started, leading him on a long tirade about some of his time there, and some of the fun he and Rhodey got into, making May have Peter swear he would not take after Tony.

Several hours later, after May and Peter had left with promises of doing this more often, Steve sat in bed with his tablet, going over a few more ideas he had thought up for a project. He heard the ensuite door open in the background, not paying it much mind, until he heard Tony let out a sigh that sounded an awful lot like _wow_. He looked up, curiosity painted over his face while his husband stood in the doorway, frozen in place.

“What's wrong?” Steve asked, lowering the tablet to his lap.

“Not a single thing right now. You are just… you’re beautiful. And I’m wondering what I did to ever get so lucky.” Tony started moving towards the bed. “You can't just sit in bed all shirtless, with the glasses and a tablet, and not expect me to get all hot and bothered.” Tony crawled into bed, not stopping until he was firmly placed on Steve's lap, straddling the blond. He took the tablet from his hands, setting it aside before kissing him passionately.

“I might be pretty, but you’re sexy as all hell with that genius brain of yours. I can't even find the words to describe just how truly great you are.” Steve trailed his hands up and down the side of Tony's body, pulling down on his t-shirt as his hands moved back south.

“First, I didn’t say you were pretty, I said beautiful, there is a difference -"

“Is there really?” Steve kissed Tony's neck, nibbling along his now exposed collarbone.

“Yeah. Big one. And second… fuck I forgot where I was going with this.”

“Didja now…” Steve gripped Tony's thighs as he kept kissing the brunette.

“Mmmm… as much as I hate to say this, I do wanna talk for a sec, ok.”

“Yeah, for sure. Everything ok?” Steve stilled and looked up at Tony, worry overtaking him.

“I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me all the time, you know.” Tony smiled as he carded his fingers through Steve's hair. “I wanted to make sure _you_ were doing ok, actually.”

“Me?” Steve looked confused. “I’m great, babe. Why?”

“I kinda overheard what you and May were talking about when we came up for dinner. I don't want you to think you’re not enough.” He’d let his hands drift to Steve’s waist, needing to feel the warm skin under his hands.

“Tony -"

“No, I need to say this. I get that I’m really smart when it comes to all this computer and tech crap, but I don't want you to feel like you aren’t good enough because you don’t understand it all. I would not want to pick spending time with Peter or Bruce or anyone else over you, even as fun as it was to geek out over computer building and engineering and shit. It isn’t the same, not for one second.” Tony paused, as if rearranging his thoughts, rubbing idle circles along Steve’s stomach with his thumbs. “I truly think you are brilliant, Steve. Maybe not when it comes to engineering, but when it comes to art? I am in absolute awe of how you can make a bunch of lines and colours and patterns make me _feel_ so deeply. I’ve travelled so much and was carted around to see some of the most famous paintings and places… but I will never forget the first time I saw that painting in your living room, I couldn’t tear my eyes away. And my skyline? You captured that so well, so perfectly. You are brilliant to me. And I’m fine if you never fully understand when I start yammering on about science and computers. You always know what to say when it matters, and you still sit there and listen to me anyways.”

“Thank you,” Steve managed to get the words to tumble out past the lump in his throat.

“I never want you to feel like you aren't good enough, or aren’t smart enough, or that your work doesn’t matter. Maybe it isn’t something that will keep a heart pumping in the literal sense, but I know you make a difference and make people's hearts happy and feel things, and that is just as important, if not more sometimes.”

In that moment, Steve's heart did feel; an intense love for his sappy and sweet husband. “Wow. And you call me a sap!”

“You’re rubbing off on me. That’s a damned good thing too.” Tony smiled as he leaned down, his hands going up to his neck so he could angle it just right, locking their lips for a long, deep kiss. His hands roamed down Steve's torso slowly after that, making him moan into Tony's mouth. “Can I please show you just how amazing I think you are?”

“Not sure how that works, but sure.” Steve's breath hitched as Tony's fingers explored lower and lower.

“Do not question Husband Appreciation Night.” Steve felt the smile on Tony's lips as he kissed his neck, much like Steve had done earlier, leading to minimal talking, except for Tony going on and on about every way he adored him, while fewer and fewer clothes became involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. Fluffy fluff fluff... ;)
> 
> It originally played out very different in my mind, but it did not translate properly outside of it. Oh well! Still some fun fluff.


End file.
